1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method to synchronize data, and a transmitter and a receiver realizing said method.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Such a method to synchronize data is common knowledge. Indeed, e.g., in communication systems where data is sent from a transmitter to a receiver, for the receiver to be able to interpret the received data, the received data have to be synchronized in the receiver with a reference signal, usually a clock signal of the receiver. Realizing synchronization implies more complexity and therefore there is a need for additional hardware of software in the receiver. The trade-offs are generally between expense and complexity, on the one hand, and error performance on the other hand. However, some kind of receivers, e.g., receivers using asymmetric digital subscriber line technology are required to have both, a low complexity and also a low error performance.